Many forms of communication transmission and power transmission require physical lines that connect a source terminal to a destination terminal. These physical lines are generally buried in the ground or placed above ground level. In many situations, there is no easy way to access or repair the physical line in the event that the physical line is damaged.
In some applications, such as fiber optics, a stable connection needs to be maintained between terminals. This connection requires that the terminals be properly aligned and held steady during operation. These connections are susceptible to damage caused by sudden motion.
Sudden motion may damage the physical line by pulling, tearing, or breaking the physical line. An example of sudden motion includes a traffic accident that causes the physical line to be dragged from a first location to a second location by a vehicle. In such a case, the physical line may need to be re-laid from the source to the destination. This process is time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. In order to avoid the damage caused by sudden motion to a physical line, a quick release cable system is needed.